


We Are Not Infinite

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs, infinnite
Genre: Jack Frost - Freeform, Kinda, Magic, Military, Other, infinite, pbndgeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	We Are Not Infinite

 

I stood outside Infinite #5809’s room, anxiously clutching my gun. This is _exactly_ what I didn’t want to happen. Stupid Greens. Assigning me here just ‘cause my ass doesn’t have enough experience to be a top liner and I’m “too young.”

“Being twenty-three isn’t too young. I’m not too young. Who the hell does Greens think he is? Calling me too young . . .” I kept on mumbling to myself to stall myself from going inside.

The fact that I had be in a locked room with an Infinite—a dangerous one—was absolutely illogical. Being a top liner would be less dangerous than this.

Let me clarify this for you. An Infinite is someone with a great supernatural ability. Sort of like a mutant on X-Men. Our founder, Helena Anderson, once said, “We call those kinds of people Infinites because unlike normal humans like us, they have _infinite_ possibilities and potential.”

Load of bull.

We humans too have an infinite amount of possibilities and potential. 

Back to the Infinites. We don't do weird science-y tests on them without their consent because that’d make them feel like lab rats, and according to Greens, we’re supposed to make sure the Infinites feel at home. So far, we’ve accomplished that. But there are some wild Infinites that cannot be tamed as soon as they arrive at the headquarters. We do our best to work on them immediately so they can feel human, but some we simply cannot handle.  So they get held in buildings X, XV, and XX. We constantly build more rooms to the building, each room specifically created for each individual Infinite to keep them withheld. It's like a prison. It sucks.

And here I was, in building XV in front of the latest room for our newest Infinite. My hands reached for the knob, but I froze when I heard someone call out my name.

It was Alexandra. She sprinted up to me, her breath ragged. “New assignment, huh?” she asked. I gave her a simple nod as she chuckled and handed me a folder. “Here’s the guy’s info. You might wanna read up on him before you step in there.”

“Greens told me this guy was relatively normal compared to everyone else in this building,” I replied.

She just laughed at me. “It’s pretty crazy around here, Lee. Go to your room and read up on him. If you have any questions on him that aren’t answered in the file, come talk to me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled before running off again, her ponytail swinging as she zipped through the hallway.

I stepped back from Infinite #5809’s door and headed to my room. As soon as I arrived, I oddly felt drained and I immediately collapsed onto the sheets.

 

 

 

I woke up to Yerna, one of the top liner officers, yelling at me.

“GET UP, SOLDIER!” she exclaimed, her voice ringing in my ears. I slowly got up, realizing that I had fallen asleep and not opened up the folder yet. “I have some good news for you. You are—”

Greens stepped inside my room cutting off Yerna. “She has a current assignment down at building XV, enforcing operation APR.”

“What were you going to say Officer Yerna?” I questioned, ignoring the fact that Greens was here.

“I _was_ going to promote you to a top liner, but considering the assignment you have been assigned, I cannot raise your rank until three months pass.”

I wanted to punch Greens so bad that moment. “But—“

“I’m sorry, Lee. Rules are rules. You’re going to have to wait.” She placed her hands on her hips and shot me a look of apology. “Well, I guess I better head back to training then. Don’t be too harsh on her, Tony,” she said to Greens as she walked out.

Greens still stood by my doorway. “Woops. Bad timing, huh, kiddo’?”

“No, your timing was absolutely wonderful,"

 

After Green left, I picked up the folder and opened it up, ready to learn about Infinite #5809.

There was a photo of him, but it must’ve been from a really crappy security camera because it wasn’t very visible. I couldn’t make out much from the photo. I even slipped on my glasses, but it was still so blurry. I hoped he wasn't terrifying. There were some Infinites that looked like they crawled out of a nightmare.

Hopefully Greens assigned me to an easy Infinite. I looked at the file filled out for him.

 

Name: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Abilities: able to cause malfunctions in electronically powered devices, body gives off a pulse when emotions are unstable, can make body temperature plummet to create ice and frost in the surroundings

 

The rest of that page was blank. They didn’t seem to get much information off this guy. We couldn’t use DNA tests to find out who he was because due to his altered DNA, his genes might not even be data based.

I looked through the file some more and there were snippets from newspaper articles with titles like “Man Freezes Shop Owner for a Bag of Chips” and “Shop Gets All Electronics Wrecked.”

This guy did seem a little dangerous, but from all the information I’ve gathered so far, I could easily put him down with a bullet to his head.

I slipped out of my uniform and changed into a warm outfit. It was 7:03 pm. I still had time to see him because all visits get locked down at 11. I quickly walked to the building, adjusting my beanie and scarf on the way there.

“Hey, I think your outfit is a season late!” I heard someone call out. Footsteps got louder as the person approached me and looking at the shadow from the lamp post, I knew who it was.

I spun on my heel, nearly crashing into him. “Ever heard of personal space, Kalvin?”

He chuckled. “Call me—”

“No, I will not call you by your first name. What do you want?”

“Where you headed to?” he asked.

“Building XV.”

“Oh,” he paused and got serious, “good luck.”

I genuinely smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Good luck . . . getting there without your hat!” 

Before I could even react, he snatched my beanie off my head and started to run off. I chased after the idiot, hoping to not waste any more moments. My curiosity was getting peaked.

Eventually I got my beanie back and slipped into the building. I passed by others who were also on what we like to call “Prison Guard Roleplaying.” Each person was dressed differently to accommodate for each Infinite behind the locked doors. They also had different weapons; others didn’t have weapons at all.

I reached Infinite #5809’s door and my bare hand reached for the doorknob.

When my hand gripped the knob, I felt it.

I felt the pulse.

And I felt that it was so damn cold.

 

 

 

 

It hurt to hold onto the freezing doorknob. I pushed the door open and a rush of cold air hit me. With my free hand, I pulled my scarf high up, covering my nose, and then I pulled my beanie low enough to cover a slight part of my ears.

I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me, not wanting the hallway to freeze over. There were two beds in the room, a small barred window and the usual four solid cement walls. The beds were made of wood and they each were set on the opposite sides. They were curled up in the corner of one bed and I could feel the pulses from here. Surrounding them was a coating of frost, painting the corner they was in, and growing on their unmade bed.

I was in a closed room with a dangerous Infinite, but I felt a little calmer since I had my gun on the side of my waist, ready to shoot if they act up. Huh, that was an inhumane thought.

They stayed tightly curled up at the corner of their bed, their body racked with shivers. They were wearing a blue hoodie, their hood covering their face with their hands tucked into the sleeves.

I stepped over to sit down on the other bed. My fingers grazed over the thin sheets and I could already feel the frost ready to build. The pulses felt stronger from where I sat.

They still sat there silently shivering.

I decided to speak up. “Are you okay?”

Their head snapped up to look at me, their hood falling off and for the first time, I really saw them.

Damn.

They were younger than I imagined, judging from the photo I saw in the file. They looked a little older than me. And I really saw what their hair looked like. Since the photo in the file was black and white, I just assumed that their hair was a really light blond, but no.

Their hair was snow white.

And oh god, their eyes.

They were wild, but this sad cloudy grey you would see in the skies. That kind of grey you see when it’s not going to rain, but it’s blocking out any sunlight.

Their stare was choking me down.

“Are you okay?” I asked again, my voice unusually small. They continued to stare at me. “What’s your name?” I tried questioning them. They didn’t answer, but their shivering got worse. “I won’t hurt you.”

They pulled their hood over their head again, but their frosty hair was sticking out. They lowered their head again and their gaze fell to the cold floor.

“What pronouns do you go by?” They looked up at me again. “You remind me of Jack Frost,” I sheepishly mumbled. They didn’t answer. “ _Okay._ What’s your real name?” No reply. 

They continued their staring contest with the ground to further ignore my questions.

I stood up, ready to leave. I’ll try visiting tomorrow. I walked to the door and turned around, and their eyes actually followed me to the door.

“See you tomorrow, Infinite."

And for once, they answered.

“Don’t call me that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Greens told me that I would be assigned to #5809 as a “buddy” starting next week.

To clarify, being buddies in this context does not mean we’re gonna hang out and talk about our feelings or go out and have fun. No, being assigned as a buddy means that I have to be with him most of my day. I only have three hours to myself. Green’s even given me a timer wristband to make sure I clock in and clock out the proper three hours.

I’ll probably spend one hour of the whole day eating, another hour doing hygiene stuff and getting ready, and spend my last hour having me time.

I spent the last few days I had trying to hang out with all my friends and doing fun crazy shit that I probably won’t have time to do once I’m deemed a“buddy.” I occasionally popped in a visit at night before I ready myself to go to bed because #5809 is still my duty. They still seemed unstable and didn’t answer any of my questions.

The night before I start the buddy session, I get an emergency alert that #5809 is having a fit. I run to the building, still in my pajamas, which was just a tank top and basketball shorts (Greens is probably gonna kill me for this, but I don’t care). I quickly burst into the hallway and I could already feel the cold coming from where I was. Now that I think about it, it was really stupid of me to not change into uniform.

I ran down to #5809’s room, my feet hurting because the tile floor was so cold. I eventually reached his room and before I even realized it, I was shivering. The pulsing was strong from where I was. Alexandra was there, and she handed me some socks and a thick blanket. I quickly slipped into the socks and wrapped the blanket around myself before stepping into the completely frosted room. I realized there were air vents in the room that I never noticed before. Hot air was trying to be blown in the room to try and melt the frost. It was practically useless since it was just too cold.

My feet jumped on the cold concrete and I hopped up onto his bed which was covered in a layer of ice. The pulsing was so strong; I thought I was going to get knocked off the bed. I jumped up and down, eventually cracking the ice. I shoved it off the bed and it shattered on the ground like glass.

They lifted their head to look up at me and their eyes were red. No, not like I'm-high-right-now kind of red. His once sad grey irises were now bright bloody red.

“#5809 has broken the windows with their excessive ice. We’re going to have to replace their windows, but to do so we need to move them to another location temporarily.”

It was so cold, not only was my body shaking, but so was my voice. “I—I’ll ta—ake him to my r—room.”

Alexandra’s eyes shot wide open. “Are you insane, Lee? Your room isn’t even customized to fit an Infinite like them.”

“S—so? All the other In—Infinites get normal rooms like m—mine.”

“Yes, but those aren’t Infinites that can freeze over all your shit and break your phone and make weird pulsing feelings when they fucking get pissed or even the slightest emotional shake to them.”

I felt #5809 pulse stronger.

“I’ll d—do my best not to disturb a—anyone.”

Alexandra sighed. “Whatever. Make it quick. If Greens finds out that they was moved to _your_ house, you are screwed. Come on, guys, get them out before our almost-top liner gets hypothermia.”

The warmly dressed soldiers picked me up and lifted me out the room to the hallway. They tried to carry #5809 too but they started to thrash around.

A soldier flew straight to the other wall, her back slamming hard against the freezing concrete.  She coughed up blood on the white frosted sheets.

“No!” I shrieked and ran back into the room. Some of the soldiers went to help the injured one while a few of the others tried to restrain #5809. I shoved them off of #5809 before anyone else could get hurt. “Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Monster!” someone called out.

#5809 yelled back. “Don’t call me that!”

“H-hey!” was all I could call out.

They were in hysterics, continuously yelling out, “DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

I rushed over to them and pulled them close to me.

They felt cold.

I dragged them out of the room and the pulses started to diminish.

I helped him out and we part ran, part limped, and part shivered to my dorm. When we were walking to my dorm, I was able to see how tall they really were. I could only reach up to their shoulders so to support them, I had an arm wrapped around their waist and they had an arm on my shoulder. 

We slipped quietly into my room and into the shower together. Frost was on my clothes and I thought I was going to get frostbitten all over. I immediately ran hot water over the both of us.

We sat there in the shower, the water melting away the frost and it was also melting Jack away. It was melting away that stubborn silent personality. It was melting away his wild and feral red eyes and showing what was really underneath.

Those sad grey eyes begging for the sunlight.

He kept on mumbling “don’t call me that” and it was slowly burying my heart deeper and deeper into the blizzard of pity that was falling down on me.

I watched the water flow down the drain and noticed it was as dirty as hell. After I warmed up, I decided I should do my duty.

“Do you mind if I take off your clothes? I need to wash you off.”

He looked up at me, crying.

“I’m not a monster. Don’t call me that. Don’t call me that! Don’t CALL ME THAT! DON’T—"

“Jack! Hey, hey, you're not a monster. I believe you, I won't call you that. It's okay, you're gonna be okay.”

He was shaking and the water was starting to freeze on him. “I’m not! I promise I didn’t mean to hurt him!”

Him? That was odd. The soldier he kicked off of him was a girl, but I didn’t have time to wonder about this right now. I had to calm Jack down before he freezes us both in the shower.

I knelt down so I could be eye level with him. I rubbed his arms and the water started to properly flow again. The pulses were still strong and people in my building may be able to feel it. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, which is something I've never done before to anyone.

The pulses stopped.

He slipped off his hoodie and his shirt, exposing his body to me. It was undeniably toned. I hoped he wouldn’t be able to tell that I was blushing, but I think he was lost in his own world right now.

I examined his whole torso and (ignoring the fact that he was so nicely fit) he was covered in bruises and scratches.

My heart sank. It was buried under a hot mound of sand, making the pity burn through me. I had to help him. This wasn’t just my responsibility. He was also a human.

I grabbed the showerhead and pulled it off to direct water at certain points of him to wash off the dirt. My hands grazed over each bruise and scratch, but he didn’t react.

I didn't notice it until now, but he was crying again.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to touch you. Does it hurt? I’m sorry,” I said. He shook his head, signaling that it wasn’t the bruises that were making him cry.

I started to carefully wash him off and I looked at his face. High cheekbones, sweet doe-like nose, pale skin, and thin lips. Sunken expression, sad eyes, and snowy hair.

I pulled him close for a hug, careful not to hurt him and he just sat there, his arms limp. I pulled back and he started to take off his pants, probably wanting me to wash off his legs too.

I rinsed him off and dried him up. For preparation, Greens made each resident have a spare set of clothes for guests in case of emergency. I pulled out the clothes for Jack and it was a simple baby blue sweater and Navy blue sweats.

I helped him put it on and he looked so innocent at this moment. He looked like a lost little boy. I wanted to comfort him so bad, but this could just be one of his tactics and he’d turn on me. I didn’t even have my gun with me.

He crawled over to my bed and I tucked him in. I felt like a mother for moment, but I had to remember he was a criminal, and he wasn’t always going to be as sweet and as vulnerable as this. Hopefully I can get him back to his normal self so I won’t have to baby him around.

I grabbed clothes and got changed in the bathroom, and it felt nice to be clean and warm. Let’s hope it would stay that way.

I stepped back out to the bedroom to find Jack clutching onto the sheets. I climbed into bed with him and he was surprisingly warm.


End file.
